La impotencia de su cuerpo
by Gyllenhaal
Summary: Un cruce de memorias acerca de lo que Castiel desea. Slash insinuado.


.

**La impotencia de su cuerpo**

**By Gyllenhaal**

* * *

El amor no es sólo besos y abrazos,

porque alguien puede amar con todo el corazón sin tocar ni ser tocado.

- Anónimo

* * *

I

La primera vez que lo vio, Dean era un trozo de carne más.

Cuando penetró su cuerpo para tener acceso al alma en el infierno, ésta, increíblemente, se desangraba por las constantes torturas de Alastair.

El ángel había luchado incansablemente por alcanzarlo, por romper esa barrera que los ángeles supuestamente eran incapaces de penetrar. El ángel había luchado también con una serie de demonios que quisieron obstaculizar su objetivo.

Cuando lo alcanzó, el pedazo de carne se había convertido ya en una filosa navaja que se encargaba de preparar la demás carne. Ése Winchester ya había torturado.

II

El viento corría, fresco y con un aroma a pinos. El cielo era una oscuridad muy densa.

Todo era un caos allá arriba.

El ángel, Castiel, reposaba en una extraña forma debajo de un faro de calle. En ese momento se preguntaba en dónde encontraría un contenedor.

Invisible e inaccesible para los humanos, Castiel pudo observar a Jimmy, y fijó con atención su mirada en él. Los ángeles observan también, en una peculiar forma bastante diferente a la que utilizan las personas: no hay un plano tridimensional que limite su vista. Ellos ven, como objetos palpables, a la intensión, la fidelidad y la fe.

Jimmy se volvió perfecto. Y Castiel lo tomó.

III

No recordaba haber visto a ese Winchester antes. En el infierno, cuando por primera vez lo vio de frente, vencido, desmayado y completamente convertido en un alma destruida, Castiel sintió una compasión extraña por ese ser.

Probablemente Dean no sabía lo que había provocado al ceder a las torturas.

¿No estaban los ángeles creados precisamente para esos nobles sentimientos…? La compasión, el perdón, la fe… y el amor.

Fue la primera vez que Castiel tuvo contacto con un humano directamente. El momento en el que puso una extremidad en él, y lo marcó sin intención, se convirtió en un momento fundamental para el ángel. Los humanos son importantes, entendió. Y bellos.

IV

Sin embargo, cuando Dean se enteró que él había comenzado el apocalipsis, y que sus acciones habían tenido consecuencias superiores a las que ya había contemplado (el dolor de esas almas lastimadas, por ejemplo).

¿Qué sintió Castiel entonces? No se lo había cuestionado.

Pero si, en ese momento, observando a Dean con el dolor en su mirada por haber perdido a su hermano a manos de Lucifer, le preguntaran qué siente, Castiel se vendría abajo de rodillas. Vencido por el peso de sus alas; incapaz de levantar el vuelo, incapaz de dar una respuesta coherente.

V

Castiel recordaba la primera vez que tocó a Dean, tan frágil, tan liviano, y vulnerable.

Quiso abrazarlo. Quiso envolverlo con sus alas y cobijarlo, y entonces hacer que todo el dolor desapareciera. Que el dolor se fuera en el viento y que en ese momento sólo quedaran ellos dos.

Castiel deseó que la felicidad fuera la única recompensa para Dean.

VI

Dean se había vuelto importante para él; fundamental. Y su dolor —debido al estrecho lazo que los unía— se había convertido en el suyo propio.

—¿Por qué, Sammy? —preguntó Dean en silencio. Casi para sus adentros. Pero Castiel era parte de él, así que lo escuchaba.

—No lo sé —contestó Castiel para sí; no tenía las respuestas.

—¿Por qué me dejas solo? —preguntó Dean en silencio.

—Pero yo estoy aquí —dijo Castiel, de nuevo para sí.

Entonces Dean volteó a ver al ángel, con una mezcla de odio, rencor, miedo y dolor.

"Ojalá Dean se hubiera quedado en el infierno", pensó por un momento Castiel. Así no habría podido sufrir esto. ¿Sufriría más entonces?

Castiel dio un paso hacia Dean. Sam se había ido hace mucho, pero el hermano mayor no había conseguido recobrar el dominio sobre sí mismo.

—… —Dean era incapaz de formular ideas en su cabeza.

Castiel dio otro paso. Era un impulso de su cuerpo. Como si él supiera algo que los ángeles ignoraban. Como si su cuerpo pudiera hacer algo que el ángel no podía.

VII

Castiel arrastró el alma de Dean hacia afuera.

Observó el cuerpo de Winchester por un momento, y después se alejó, sin decir nada. ¿Había algo que decir?

Más adelante, cuando Dean despertara y fuera hacia el establecimiento en busca de agua y algo para comer, Castiel recordaría que sí, que había mucho que decir.

En ese momento lo único que a Castiel le importaba era que Dean estaba bien.

VIII

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con el deber", pensó el ángel, cuando entendió lo que su cuerpo exigía.

"Ni siquiera es correcto", pensó cuando dio otro paso.

Dean estaba de espaldas y ni siquiera notaba su acercamiento.

Entonces recordó la impotencia de su cuerpo de ángel para poder tocar el alma y el cuerpo de Dean en el infierno. Si lo hubiera hecho por mucho tiempo probablemente lo hubiera destrozado. Irremediablemente.

Pero ahora era seguro.

Castiel tomó a Dean por un hombro y lo hizo darse la vuelta hacia él.

Entonces logró abrazarlo.

"¿Y después qué?", le preguntó Castiel a su cuerpo, pero éste no respondió.

"Después" Dean correspondió el abrazo y encontró la fuerza para continuar.

* * *

Mi primer Destiel. Lo acabo de escribir hace cinco minutos y quería compartirlo. A ver qué tal.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

Twitter: Gyllenhaal1


End file.
